Danganronpa Chapter 3
by TentomaruXBloody666
Summary: Now Kyoji and 17 others throw a party but things go wrong who has died?


Kyoji looked at Izumi and shrug and then for a few minutes she was gripping Kyoji like she was a serial killer.

" I KNOW YOUR HIDING HIM SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE HE IS I'LL-" Izumi paused for a second.

Kyoji looks away from her it's like he doesn't want to speak to her almost.

"...Let me go please..." Kyoji said still not looking at Izumi.

She dropped him and sigh holding her towel close to her. Kyoji couldn't tell what she was feeling. Ether sad or embarrass or even anger. Kyoji said nothing as she look at him with a sorry expression.

"Kyoji...I'm sorry.." Izumi runs off crying.

"Izumi wait I-" Kyoji stop himself not knowing what he just did to upset her or anything.

He sighed and slumped on the floor. Dai however saw the whole thing and came out of hiding from the closet.

"So well done breaking a priest's heart, she'll be crying til tomorrow" He said chucking.

Kyoji didn't reply and then continued doing push ups and sits ups to clam the the fear he has. Before Dai could reply the speaker came on.

"OKAY KIDDOS IT'S 10PM YOU KNOW THE RULES IT'S BED TIMES I WANT EVERYONE IN THEIR ROOMS ASAP!" Monokuma yelled over the speaker.

As Dai walks out he look at Kyoji.

"Kyoji"

Kyoji look back at Dai.

"Yes?"

Dai paused for a moment then look up again.

"Have you thinking about knowing what's inside this killing game?"

"No not really." Kyoji said as he goes into sit ups.

"What happen if they finds a secret to all of this...like if this is some kind of joke or life or death."

Dai said in reply.

Koyji stops and looks at Dai.

"If it was real we would be dead by now and if this killing game was real then I failed to save everyone..."Kyoji said with a frown.

Dai couldn't believe what he heard but realizing he gotta get to bed he walks out without saying goodbye. Koyji sigh and ignored it and knowing that the door is unlocked he grab his blanket and goes to the front of the door and sleeps there in case someone wants to break in. And then went to sleep.

-Day One Ended-

-Day 2-

"DING DONG DING DONG DONG DING DONG DING DONG DONG! ALRIGHTY MAGGOTS RISE AND SHINE TIME TO GET UP AND EXPLORE " Monokuma said jumping up and down crazy.

Kyoji wakes up with a start. he did his morning schedule and head off to the cafeteria. As he went there he saw no one at the cafeteria. But what's strange is that they said they will meet up in the cafeteria when they get up. Maybe they overslept.

Kyoji sigh and sits down. After an hour more people started to come. Sabashi woke up yawning quite a lot. Kyoji now thought maybe he can try and talk to him.

"Sabashi how are yo-" But he ended up getting cut of by yelling of Nanoko's voice and Gaku's as well. Sabashi and Kyoji ran as fast as they could and they found everyone circling around them. Nanoko had her hands around his neck tight all angry while Gaku struggle to break free but it was no use.

"YOU PEEPING PERVERT I'LL KILL YOU...YOU" Nanoko yelled.

"P-please...let go..I can't breathe." Gaku said holding out his hand reaching to Nanoko's shoulder.

Nanoko kept gripping him tighter by the second causing Gaku to lose conscious.

"I WILL WATCH YOU DIE WITH MY BEAR HANDS!" Nanoko said yelling at him.

Kazue started to speak to clam Nanoko.

"But...if Gaku dies then that means we you'll die to Nanoko"

Miwa started to blurt out at Kazue.

"Don't say stuff like that!"

Kazue looks at Miwa.

" But that's the rules we can't expect people to kill and get away with it you know!"

Miwa looks at Kazue like she was crazy.

" Are you even listening to yourself Kazue?!"

"Hey it's the truth you know what you are you trying to say, to give a lie to her!?" Kazue said arguing with Miwa.

"Well I never!" Miwa said now arguing with Kazue.

" Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"Mike said laughing but only to get smack by Naoki.

"Ow! I was just giving it a little motivation!" Mike said rubbing the injury.

"Your really dumb are you your causing a death scene over here!" Naoki talked back to him.

Mike scuff and cross his arm watching Nanoko strangle Gaku and Kazue arguing with Miwa. Two minutes later Sabashi and Kyoji came running and breaking up the fight.

"Guys...we can't fight now...what if we cause a murder?" Sabashi said with worries.

Kauzue now saids agreeing with Sabashi.

"What did I tell ya!"

Miwa sighed and looks at Nanoko.

"Please your going to kill him please drop him" Miwa said begging for Nanoko to let Gaku go.

For five minutes she sighed and drop Gaku. Kyoji run to Gaku as Miwa took Nanoko to the pool to cool off.

Miwa now looks at Nanoko.

"Plesea I don't want you getting killed..you know what will happen if you murder him."

Nanoko sigh and brushed her hair.

"I know it's..never mind"

Miwa sigh as they went to the pool. Kyoji helped Gaku up and by the look of it his neck is bruised easily.

"I'll be fine Kyoji...I'll be fine"

Kyoji shook his head in denial.

"Your not fine Gaku...how about a walk maybe it'll heal soon"

"Why would you want to hang out with a unlucky person like me?" Gaku replied to Kyoji's idea.

"Maybe I can show you even if your unlucky you can still have hope you'll able to achieve your goals!" Kyoji said with huge confidence.

Gaku sigh as he looks down.

"But your a Muay Thai fighter and i'm just a kid with nothing but bad luck."

Kyoji said while patting Gaku's head.

"Believe in yourself and maybe we can turn that bad luck into good luck."

"Really you think so?" Gaku said looking at Kyoji.

"I know so" He replied.

Kauze now look at Kyoji and yelled.

"YOUR A MUAY THAI FIGHTER? BUT I THOUGH IT WAS ONLY IN THAILAND"

"Well yes but the founder Yoshihiro Sato in japan brung in Muay Thai into Japan...I didn't even know the founder of it and I follow him for guideness. " Kyoji said.

Kauze looks at him head to toe.

"You look like you fought in a good shape."

"Well I did fought...on my own really...soon I open up my new gym called Kyoji Thai and it's really working out good...I just hope my fighters are okay." Kyoji said sighing at the fact that he was still in the biggest school.

Kauze then grab his arm.

"Let's go I wanna know more!"

Kyoji got free and decline her offer.

"Sorry...but Gaku already request to hang out with me"

Kauze look at Gaku with a pouted look and Gaku gulped.

Kioshi laughed after the commotion.

"A small world isn't it"

Dai rolled his eyes and looks at Kioshi.

"Well maybe it's not a small world maybe it's a short time before we meet our fate"

Naomi played with her puppets and talked to without looking at them.

"Well...let's hope the better because if things doesn't flow then this could end up ugly...for one of us anyways"

Kioshi now was shocked at her comment.

"O-okay then...let's be careful of ourselves then.."

Mike scratched his head.

"Look hate to ruin things but where's Gino I haven't seem that guy in the cafeteria."

Then a figure came out of the room holding another person on the back.

"Well aren't you guys worried" said Sachiro having Gino on his back.

Gino was sleeping very peacefully.

"I would record this but..I don't wanna ruined the moment" Ashley said giggling.

"What moment?" Sachiro said looking at Gino but apparently their face became to close causing Sachiro to drop Gino and screaming.

"Ashley! you know I hate jokes like that!" Sachiro said fixing his shirt together as Ashely laugh.

After he fix his uniform he saw Gino on the floor.

"Merde" Sachiro said as he cuss under his breathe in french.

Gino started to wake up and look at everyone.

"H-h-how did I get here..?"

Satomi rolled her eyes.

"It's called being dragged by a person get that in your head and you'll learn."

"S-sorry.." Gino bows as he apologize.

"A person who's a talk back dose show she's really not in a mood to talk" Rotaski said cleaning his sword.

"Oh looks who's talking a green haired ninja who can't fight" Satomi snaps back.

Before she can say anything else Rotaski pulled out a sword to her she struggle Rostaski kept holding on to her tighter.

"Say another insulting word at me and you'll be the first to go" Rotaski said putting the sword close to her neck.

Naoki came in and look at Rotaski.

"Let her go! you green haired moron!"

Rotaski stared down at her causing Naoki to gulped.

"Your green to you green headed slut" Rotaski said as he push Satomi aside and walks to the kitchen.

Naoki runs to Satomi.

"Are you okay do you need help? did he hurt you?" Naoki said worrying over Satomi.

Satomi rolled her eyes as she got up and walks away.  
"Yes I'm fine"

Naoki decide to follow her in case Rotaski showed up.

Kioshi now look at everyone.

"Video games anyone?"

Everyone decide that was a good idea and headed to the living room. But Kuria had other plans.

-Meanwhile with Kyoji and Gaku-

"Umm Kyoji..I know you wanna hang out but it's no use...I'm not the guy..I'm sorry."Gaku said losing confidents already.

Kyoji look back.

"I'm sure you'll have it somewhere you just got to believe in yourself"

"But what happens if I don't" Gaku said looking at Kyoji.

"We'll keep pushing til the bitter end!" Kyoji raise his fist to the air.

As the two walk they found a button with a question mark and the two looks at each other and shrugged. As Gaku push the button guess who came along. Monokuma! with a business suit on and glasses on looking at the to with open arms.

"HELLO,HELLO MAGGOTS IT"S YOUR PRINCIPLE MONOKUMA!"

Gaku starts to sweat a lot and took off his hat.

"Uh hi..I..am i'm in trouble?"

"TROUBLE? TROUBLE? WHY WOULD I COME ALL THE WAY HERE TO TELL YOU THAT YOUR IN TROUBLE!?"

Gaku step back a little and look up.

"statue."

As Kyoji and Monokuma look up the Monokuma statue begans to fall Kyoji grabs Gaku and step back and Monokuma look at the two like their deadmeat and the statue crushes Monokuma. Gaku now panic because when Monokuma comes back he's a goner.

"I'm sure..he's okay..I think." Kyoji said laughing very old.

Gaku gulped as he he took off his hat again.

" I"M DEAD I'M DEAD I'M A DEAD ED MAN!" Gaku said while rolling on the floor.

As soon Monokuma came behide them he yelled.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! NOW YOUR GONNA DIE YOU UNLUCKY MAGGOT!"

Gaku falls back screaming.

"I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean It. It just fall and I was trying to warn you...but I have bad luck.."

Kyoji got in front of Gaku.

"Monokuma you can't just punish Gaku because he had bad luck and it's not his fault that's the law you can't just expect any harm from anyone or anything."

Monokuma sighed.

"WHATEVER YOU JUST PRESS THE RED BUTTON THAT MEANS YOU WON A MONOKUMA HAT HURRAY!"

Monokuma said putting the cap on Gaku that has a black and a school symbol on.

"Thanks but I got a hat" Gaku declined his offer taking off the monokuma hat and putting back on his hat.

"HAVE IT YOURWAY ANY WAY GO TO THE LABORATORY ASAP!" Monokuma yelled and disappeared.

Kyoji and Gaku sigh as they went back knowing that they didn't have enough time to chat.

-Laboratory-

Kyoji,Gaku and sixteen others arrived at the Monokuma came out waving at everyone like he's happy to see people.

"HELLO HELLO HELLO HOW'S IT GOING EVERYONE?!" Monokuma said happily.

"I'm about to kill you in two seconds if you don't explain why you summon us here you stupid bear" Rotaski said glaring at Monokuma.

"SUMMON YOU? I CAME TO GET PEOPLE HER TO SEE THE REMAINING STUDENTS AND ALL OF THEM IS STILL HERE! MY QUESTION IS WHY ARE YOU GUYS AN'T DEAD YET WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

Monokuma yelled raising his fist.

"Is it obvious? We not killing each other over some things we said it's a joke bear get it through your head." Satomi said rolling her eyes reading her book.

"What she said you d-dumb bear!" Naoki said agreeing with Satomi.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HERE!" Monokuma said throwing their secrets at them.

Kyoji receive his secret and for his secret it's not really important for him so he just shurg it off and waited as everyone react in a different way.

Alot of people are horrid and fearful of their secret.

"What's the meaning of this Monokuma!?" Dai said still in fear.

"MEANING? TO KILL FOR CRIS SAKE" Monokuma said getting annoyed.

"But that's just said! invading our own space!" Kuria yelled.

"WELL IT'S GONNA GET WORST! IF I DON'T SEE BLOODSHED IN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS I'LL SEND YOUR SECRETS THROUGHOUT JAPAN! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Monokuma yelled insane.

"Your insane.." Izumi said worried.

"Damnit this isn't good" Kyoji sigh.

"REMEMBER KILL KILL KILL!" Monokuma yelled as made his exit.

"No one is going to kill becasuse of their secrets right...I mean anyone?" Izumi said looking at everyone.

"Why would we kill someone over a dumb secret Izumi" Mike said bluffing

"Just asking that's all" Izumi said.

"But how are we going to know if one of us is going to kill?" Kioshi said in concern.

Just then Kuria has an idea.

"I got an Idea!" Kuria jumped up.

"Is it chicken? it better be chicken" Mike said looking at Kuria.

"No silly A party!"

"I like partys..maybe my puppets can be a little relax." Namoi said agreeing with Kuria's statement.

"I really like that idea!" Nanoko yelled out causing the other people to argree as well. Well expect for Rotaski.

"Count me out" he rolled his eyes.

"Come on Rotaski it wouldn't hurt you know." Kyoji said laughing.

"My mind is made up i'm going in my room to do some ninjutsu" Rotaski said walking away.

"He's going to miss out on the party but oh well" Kuria said with a cheer.

" Well let's get started i'm a monster of setting up parties" Miwa said jumping around.

"Maybe I'll help to" Naoki said in a low voice.

"Okay Naomi and I will set up a strong door and hopefully a alarm if a killer attack in case anyone in here tries to kill us. "Kioshi said giving Naomi a nuggie.

"Okay everyone get a partner and let's start this party!" Kuria said cheerleading everyone for the motivation.

For a motivation everyone got a partner and got to work.

-The party-

Everyone is having a good time and chatting and hanging out even playing video games expect for Rotaski who had stayed in his room alone. Kyoji sighed as he see everyone hanging out with one another he heard a quiet voice behind him.

"Kyoji..."

Kyoji turns around only showing to see Izumi looking down at the floor while her red hair covering her began to speak.

"I'm sorry about yesterday...what I did was a sin I should never had did..I'm very sorry." Izumi said sadly.

Kyoji scratch his head.

"Sorry for what Izumi?"

Izumi flustered.

"For threatening you..and showing up with a towel in your room and for my outburst..."

Kyoji smiled.

"It's okay no wounds have spread I'm fine you don't need to feel bad for yourself."

Izumi showed more of herself.

"But I almost hurt you Kyoji"

"Izumi stop feeling bad for yourself your fine It's in the past"

Kyoji said giggling.

"Kyoji I-"

Izumi was cut off by Kyoji.

"Izumi..don't worry your forgiven and I'm sure god has forgiven you to." Kyoji said holding his hand.

"Come on many people are waiting.." Kyoji said smiling waiting for Izumi to take his request.

Izumi paused for a minute and looks at Kyoji and took his they went to the party Dai caught the two in front of them.

"Hey you two stop right there" Dai glared at Kyoji and Izumi.

"Oh Geeze" Izumi said looking down

Dai walks to the two smiling.

"You two seem to doing something something" Dai said with a grin.

"Knock it off Dai Izumi just had a bad day" Kyoji said looking at Dai.

"So your going to take her to her room? the party is getting started!" Dai said holding his hands in the air blowing a whistle.

"Maybe me and Izumi will have fun as the two I guess" Kyoji said smiling.

Dai shurgs.

"Suit yourselves" Dai said walking away.

Mike and Gaku was laughing and rapping all crazy while Ashley and Miwa watched as they cheer each person on.

"Damnit! How did I lose?!" Mike said throwing the mic on the ground.

"Hehehe maybe I got lucky I guess...heheheh" Gaku said laughing.

"Maybe you can try harder next time " Miwa said giggling at Mike's outburst.

"I did but I always get beaten!" Mike sigh as he slump on the couch.

Naomi and Kuria was playing puppets.

"Yuur puppets are amazing why you never did a puppet show out of them?" Kuria said smiling at Naomi.

Naomi smiles.

"It's complicated really."

"But I bet it could do a lot of kids very happy in their lives" Kuira said cheering Naomi.

"I'll try when the party is over" Naomi said looking at Kuria with a smile.

"See that's the spirit!" Kuria said with excitement.

Kioshi was on a lookout and see Rotaski came out of the room and headed straight for the storage room.

"What's he doing?" Kioshi said looking at Rotaski very closely but as soon as Rotaski left the power went off.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON DUDE!" Mike yelled.

"H-H-HELP! I THINK I SLIP ON A PERSON" Sabashi said.

"That's my chest brother!" Nanoko said.

"SACHIRO WHERE ARE-GAH!" Gino said yelling as he trip on someone.

"That's my leg! GINO" Sachiro yelled.

"YOU GUYS TURN ON THE LIGHTS I CAN SEE MYSELF READ" Satomi said piss off.

"WHAT'S GOING ON! WHO'S THERE" Miwa yelled.

"Oh..my..god..."

"SHIT!" Dai yelled out.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY PUPPETS..I CAN'T FIND THEM IN THE DARK"

Suddenly there were some crash made and whips and sound of someone being strangle.

"What was that?!" Kuria said in a worry.

Out of the sudden Rotaski came in and turn on the lights.

Kyoji open his eyes.

"Okay let's see who's here."

"Me, Rotaski can't believe you came,Mike,Sabashi,Nanoko,Kuria,Gino,Ashley,Sachiro,Naomi,Gaku,Izumi,Kioshi,Dai,Satomi,Naoki and Kazue...wait..Miwa..where's Miwa?" Kyoji said looking worried left and right.

"Kyoji...you better take a look behind you bro" Kioshi said pointing behind him.

What Kyoji had seen made him throw up and cried. And never to be delete from his image ever again...Miwa...Miwa's body...was hanged.

"Holy...shit" Mike said gulped.

Then all of the sudden the radio has came on.

"DING DONG DING DONG DONG DONG DONG DING DONG DONG"

"UPUPUPUPUPPUPUPUPUPUPU A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED PLESEA MEET AT THE LABORATORY AT ONCE!" Monokuma yelled out.

"I..failed.." Kyoji said looking down at the victim.

As far as Kyoji know...this is only the beginning.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
